Another Reason
by Inyx Dawn
Summary: “Take my ears…,” Ritsuka whispered hoarsely against his Fighter’s thin lips. Soubi looked lovingly into darkened amethyst eyes. “When you’re older…” But there was another reason why he would not take his almost lover’s ears. Lime


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless. Nor do I make a profit off of this fic.

**Summary:** "Take my ears…," Ritsuka whispered hoarsely against his Fighter's thin lips. Soubi looked lovingly into darkened amethyst eyes. "When you're older…" But there was another reason why he would not take his almost lover's ears.

* * *

"Take my ears…," Ritsuka whispered hoarsely against his Fighter's thin lips.

They were both in Soubi's apartment, on his couch. Well, more like Soubi was on his couch. His Sacrifice was snuggled into his hard chest, sitting comfortably on his lap.

They'd been together for five years now, and that day happened to be the anniversary of their first meeting. As such, they had both spent the day together, silently asking and agreeing for Ritsuka to stay the night.

It had been years since the young man had told his almost lover that he too loved him. And he was now seventeen, no longer as naïve and stubborn as he had been at the tender age of twelve. And at that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than Soubi; right then and there.

Soubi caressed the silky cat ears that were gently nestled in locks of darkest black. The person that they were attached to was his most precious person; his savior, his Sacrifice. The man he loved. And he was a man now. As tall as Seimei had been, lean with hard, wiry muscles. Ritsuka had grown his hair out to just below his shoulder blades, but it was still as straight and slightly messy as ever.

He pressed his lips against full wanton ones in a lustful chaste kiss. He parted from his love before he could be tempted to dive into the warm cavern and dance sinfully against Ritsuka.

Soubi looked lovingly into darkened amethyst eyes. "When you're older…"

Ritsuka narrowed his eyes, and pressed himself more firmly against the older man. "I am older, and I want you to take my ears," he purred, causing Soubi to have to hold back a moan.

The Fighter gently lifted the teenager into his arms before placing him delicately onto the couch. He leant down and captured bruised lips into a long kiss. His tongue swiped across Ritsuka's lips causing him to gasp as the sensations overwhelmed his inexperienced body. The red muscle sliced through the Sacrifice's meager defenses, tasting everything his love could give him. Ritsuka pressed his lips more firmly to his and rubbed their tongues together.

Soubi gently laid himself on top of Ritsuka, his hands placed on either side of his head so that he didn't crush him with his weight. He never removed his lips from the other's, instead coaxing his love into his own mouth. Ritsuka followed him obediently. His tongue moved innocently across the roof of Soubi's mouth, getting a feel for this new territory.

Ritsuka moaned lustfully into Soubi's mouth as he felt something hard poking into his right side. Adjusting his pelvis just so, he pushed up against a hard heat. Soubi removed his mouth, his head laying into the crook of Ritsuka's neck as he breathed unevenly. He aligned the two newly hardened organs against each other and pressed down just as Ritsuka pushed up again.

The friction was amazing, and they found themselves looking into each other's eyes as they rubbed more fervently against each other. Not a minute later, Ritsuka moaned loudly, his entire body shaking with pleasure as he spent himself. Soubi, having watched Ritsuka's pleasured face, came a few seconds later, breathing erratically.

A soft purring sound reverberated around the room as Ritsuka fell into an exhausted sleep having no more energy to enforce the demand for more; for Soubi to take away the one thing that made him still look even remotely like his twelve year old self.

As Soubi made himself more comfortable against Ritsuka, he smiled softly. There was more than one reason why he refused to take away his love's ears. He did want to wait until Ritsuka was older, yes, but there he had another excuse.

Soubi brushed some of Ritsuka's hair away from his closed eyes. He just looked so adorable with those silky appendages that Soubi was reluctant to take them away. It would happen one day, but not just yet. Soubi wanted Ritsuka to be able to be a child before taking the one thing that would throw him into the adult world.

"A year…I shall take them in a year, Ritsuka."

One more gentle smile and loving kiss to his love's forehead, and Soubi followed his almost lover into the wonderful world of dreams, the promise of glowing blue butterflies fluttering in the air.

* * *

**© 2008 Inyx Dawn**


End file.
